This invention is concerned with the mounting of a first device on a second device, and more particularly with the mounting of a first radiator on a second radiator. Although the invention will be described in its application to radiator mounting, it will become apparent that the invention is not limited to that application.
In regard, particularly, to radiator mounting, the invention is concerned with attaching a small radiator (e.g., a radiator for power steering fluid, automatic transmission fluid, or air conditioning refrigerant) to a larger radiator such as an engine radiator. Two versions of the invention will be described, namely, a serviceable version in which the small radiator is removably attached to the large radiator, and a non-serviceable version in which the small radiator is permanently attached to the large radiator. Each version comprises a retainer and a cooperable button.
A prior art non-serviceable radiator attachment apparatus also comprises a retainer and a cooperable button. The retainer comprises a flange and a stem with a ratchet that projects from the flange. The radiators are arranged side-by-side. The stem is passed through openings in the small radiator and the large radiator until the flange of the retainer abuts one side of the small radiator and the ratchet projects from an opposite side of the large radiator. The button has a hole for receiving the stem, and the button is pressed onto the stem until it abuts the large radiator. Locking elements in the button engage ratchet teeth of the stem so as to mount the small radiator on the large radiator, with the radiators embraced between the flange of the retainer and the button. In the prior art retainer apparatus, the button is comprised of two pieces, namely, a rigid disk having a hole in the center and an annulus that is inserted in the hole and that engages the teeth of the ratchet stem. A prior art serviceable apparatus has a radiator-locking feature pre-molded to a plastic frame of an engine-cooling radiator.